Grelle's Punishment
by kurohimex105
Summary: Grelle wakes to find himself tied to a bed, William walks into the room and tells him that he is to be punished. But what kind of punishment does he mean read to find out. This is a yaoi so if you don't like it don't read it.


Hello everyone and here is my fanfiction for Kuroshitsuji with the pairing of Grelle and William. My niece wanted me to do this story after I told her about it so here it is. Please sit back relax and enjoy.

**Grelle's Punishment**

''Urrrrrhhhhhhhhhh….''

Grelle Sutcliff slowly began to stir as he came round.

''What the heck happened to me the last thing I remember was talking to William and then every thing went black.'' As he voiced his thoughts aloud.

Grelle tried to move but to his surprise he found that his arms had been tied to the railings of a four poster bed. He then looked down at his body to see that he was completely naked all except for a small blanket that covered his nether regions. He then looked around at the room he found himself in, the room was big but apart from the bed everything else looked plain. There was a wardrobe in the far corner of the room next to that was a chest of draws, the bed was situated new the window with a small bedside unit with a draw.

''So I wonder whose room this could be?" As he spoke to himself.

Suddenly the handle to the door began to turn and the door slowly opened and William walked into the room. He had just come out of the shower, he was wearing a simple white towel around his waist and he used another towel to dry his hair. Small droplets of water slowly trickled down his pale lithe body as he stared at Grelle laying helpless on the bed.

One look at William caused Grelles heart to pound and his cheeks to become flushed.

''I see your finally awake!" William spoke.

''Y…..Yeah I am and by the way could you explain to me just what the heck is going on, why in the HELL AM I TIED TO A BED IN THE BUFF!"

''It's your punishment of course!"

''My punishment just what the heck does that mean, I mean if you wanted me tied up like this you could have just said so." Grelle laid there with a huge smile upon his face while saying this.

''Although I never would have pegged you for this kind of thing!"

William walked over to the bed and stood before Grelle the light of the moon shinning in through the window enhanced his strong cold like expression to his toned lithe body and his porcelain skin. William bent down and cupped Grelle's chin before he spoke.

''I've had enough of you constantly drooling over that Demon when you belong to me!"

After saying this Grelle found his lips locked with Williams their lips parted and Williams tongue slipped into Grelle's mouth, William used his tongue to explore as Grelle did the same their tongues began a sensuous dance. Grelle moaned sweetly as William deepened the kiss, after a few moments had passed they slowly withdrew from one another a trail of saliva connecting them.

Grelle was the first to speak.

''Hmmmmmmmm….. now that is a kiss, so what's next in my punishment my DEAR SWEET WILLIAM….?"

William leaned in close and whispered in Grelles ear.

''I'm going to make you mine, I want to hear you call out my name begging for more until you become one hot sticky mess."

And with that said William nibbled on Grelle's earlobe while he played with Grelle's pink nipples that slowly hardened under his touch. William's hands where like magic as they worked their way around Grelle's sensitive body, massaging him.

Grelle cried out in pleasure as he felt William's hands work their magic.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHH…..!"

William then placed a hand upon Grelle's stiffening shaft and said.

''My just look at you, we've only just started and your already this hard!" As he spoke he accentuated each word.

''Well then my dear William what are you gona do about it?" Grelle spoke in a soft lustful tone.

William then played with the shaft using the tip of his tongue, gliding it across the sides of the shaft , he then took the whole shaft into his mouth and began to suck on it. The feel of William's mouth wrapped around his shaft and the force of the suction caused Grelle to cry out in pleasure.

''Ahhhhhhhhhhh…y…yes…oh….god…ahhhhhhhhhhh…..!"

Grelle could feel that he coming to the edge but before he could say anything he let lose his load into William's mouth.

William sat back as he swallowed the precious nectar and licked the sides of his mouth all the while staring at Grelle who laid there on the bed panting.

Grelle spoke through bated breath.

''So how was it?, did I taste as good as you hoped?"

''Oh yes that was quite satisfactory and now it's time for the main event!"

On hearing this Grelle smiled for the truth he could hardly wait, he had wanted this for a long time and now finally that time had come.

William took out a tube of lotion from the bedside draw and place himself between Grelle's thighs, he then poured some lotion onto his fingers and around Grelle's tight hole. William slipped one of his fingers into Grelle's dark recess and after a while added another one. At first Grelle moaned dew to the slight pain and discomfort but that soon subsided as Grelle began to cry out in lustful tones.

After a few moments had passed William decided that Grelle was ready and removed his fingers from Grelle's opening. He then took his hardened shaft and slowly penetrated Grelle's welcoming hole. Williams began to thrust slowly causing slight friction as his shaft grazed the inner walls of Grelle's recess.

Grelle purred as he cried out with wanton desire.

''Hmmmmmmmmmm….. M…More…Harder….. I've ….been a bad boy!"

''Very well then….!" William smirked as he said this.

William began to thrust hard and fast, Grelle felt like he was about to explode and all he could do was grip on tight to the railing that his hands were tied to. William pummeled Grelle mercilessly he wanted to hear Grelle call out his name and he wasn't going to stop until Grelle did.

Grelle was on the verge of coming when he called out Williams name.

''W…Wi….William….ahhhhhhhhhhhh….!"

They soon climaxed together, their bodies tingled as they breathed heavily, William slowly with drew himself from Grelle his hot white seed slowly poured out of Grelle's opening. William untied Grelle's hands before laying down next to Grelle completely exhausted.

''So does this mean that I'm gona be punished like this from now whenever I mention Basy?"

''Of course and next time I wont be so gentle as I was this time around!"

Grelle just smiled wickedly, thinking that if William gave him this punishment just for mentioning Basy then he wouldn't mind it at all.

Okay so that's it for my one shot story hope you liked it, by the way Basy is the nickname that Grelle has given Sebastian.


End file.
